Alternate Knowledge
by bookwriter123456
Summary: While following a lead on Kelly Kline' and her baby, Dean, Sam, and Castiel are launched in a alternate universe where they bump into Jensen, Jared, and Misha. When Castiel suspects an old friend in the form of a paramedic, the boys track her down, only to get caught up in an assassination attempt years in the making. Starts after 12x12 Stuck in the Middle (With You)
1. Chapter 1: In The Beginning

A woman, who looked to be in her late twenty's but was actually alive before the world was created, stood with a hand on door knob. "Thank you," she said gratefully to the man standing across from her. "You don't know how much this means to me."

"Aw shucks," the man drawled sarcastically, "Isn't this what family is for?"

"I did threaten to expose you," the woman reminded him. "But still, brother-."

The man waved his hand dismissively. "Yes, yes. Your eternity grateful for my awesomeness that is going to save your little ass from the others. I would say you're welcome, but, well, I _do_ have a reputation-"

"As the Trickster," she finished. "Yes, I _know_."

There was silence then, as neither knew what to say. Then, "Are sure you want to go?" the man asked seriously, which was quite unlike him. "You can't ever come back," he warned, "Not ever. I'm going to have to pull some serious mojo. I'll be putting my sweet ass on the line for you, which I never do for anyone."

"You'll be fine," the woman reassured, then added wryly, "I should know."

"I'll take your word for it," he promised. "I would say goodbye, but…"

Impulsively, the woman leaned over and kissed the man on the cheek. "I have a feeling we will be seeing each other soon. Until then, brother." She twisted the knob of the door without another word, admitting a otherworldly bright light with ripples passing over it. She took a slow, deep breath and passed through it, closing the door behind her.

The man took a deep breath. Turning around, he summoned a sucker from nowhere and took a long, slow lick. "Good luck, kiddo," he murmured. "You're going to need it."

 **2011, Heaven, Raphael's office.**

A knock sounded on the wooden door.

"Enter," Raphael commanded from where he was sitting at his desk.

The door opened, revealing a man in a pressed suit, his face devoid of any emotion as he entered to room. "You requested to see me, sir?" he asked as he moved to stand respectfully in the middle of the room, hands clasped behind his back.

Raphael leaned back in his chair. "Yes. I have noticed you excellence in your line of work. I would like to congratulate you, as well as offer you an assignment."

The lesser angel lowered his head. "I will be honored take on any task you assign me, sir."

"Excellent. As you know may know, there was a disturbance earlier. Not many know this, Mikel, so I would appreciate it if you keep this to yourself…."

 **Men of Letter's Bunker, 2017, Present.**

Dean slammed the book he was reading closed and took a swig of his now room temperature beer and grimaced.

"Nothing in there," he announced to his brother, who sat across from him reading an ancient looking text. "You would think with all this info these old liberians hoarded, there would be something about Nephilim in one of these lore books we've been reading day in and day out."

Sam looked up from where he was reading tiredly. "It's not like they knew for certain angels were real, Dean. Much less a _Nephilim_."

"Then what is all this good for if it's useless?" Dean grumbled.

Sam just rolled his eyes and continued reading. Dean got up and stretched, his back cracking as he did so from lack of movement. For lack of anything better to do, Dean went to go check on Cas, who Dean insisted on him to come back to the bunker after his near death experience at Ramiel's farm, to rest up and relax. Dean had also offered tentatively to Mary, who appreciated the offer but declined, saying there was a case a few states away south of there that needed her immediate attention.

He found Cas in Sam's room watch re-runs of _M*A*S*H,_ his trench coat off and thrown over a chair.

"Hey, buddy," Dean greeted, sticking his head in the door.

"Dean," the angel acknowledged with a slight tilt of his head.

"Are you, uh, feeling better? Need anything?"

"I'm feeling well, and do not require anything at this time," Cas assured, and gestured to a stack of notebooks on the bedside table. "I took some ancient books and translated them for you should you and Sam would like to look through them. Unfortunately, they do not mention anything about Nephilim's, but are more on how to counteract spells witches like to concoct and use."

"I'm sure that'll be handy. Thanks, Cas."

Cas nodded and continued to look at him. Dean shifted awkwardly. "Well, I'm going to the kitchen. Sam's in the library if you want to keep him company."

Cas looked thoughtful. "Yes, perhaps I could be more of use there, reading the books you can not. Maybe I should be going soon to get on with my search."

"I'm glad your back on your feet," Dean offered weakly, and started to make his way to the kitchen, thinking maybe he could convince the angel to stay at least one more night before he got back on the road searching for Kelly Kline and her baby.

Starting a pot of coffee - it was sure to be another sleepless night - Dean looked through the fridge and smelled a box of Chinese food. Wrinkling his nose, he tossed it in the trash and made a note to go out for some fresh groceries. Leftover lasagna it was then. Dean went through the motions of turning on the ancient oven once the lasagna was in, and as he waited for it to heat up he wandered back into the library where Cas now joined them.

"Let's find a hunt," Dean suggested as he walked in. "We've been in here for days reading all kind of books. And we found zip. Nada. The walls are closing in on me, man."

Sam sent him an unimpressed look. "I really think we should stay here, until Cas recovers at least."

Castiel interrupted. "I'm feeling fine now from the incident at Ramiel's. I no long require rest now that my Grace has replenished."

Dean gave Sam a look as if to say, _See, he's fine._

Sam sighed. "Alright, but you're going to be searching the 'net. I'll be sifting through those books Cas said he translated last night."

"On it," Dean said, enthusiastic about getting fresh air despite his current circumstances of researching.

It took about an hour surfing the internet for any suspicious news articles before he found a potential case. As he texted Sam the news, he sat back in his chair and watched Cas translate a book that was in ancient Greek into a spare notebook Sam had bought just for that purpose.

"Looks like we got ourselves a witch," Dean said as Sam shuffled into the room. He scrolled down the police reports. "Looks like the guys insides just turned to liquid. The M.E. says he died of tuberculosis, but according to the his medical records he was never diagnosed with anything. And it still doesn't explain how his insides are goop. Hey," he added as he turned to look at Sam. "Are you listening to me?"

"Yeah," Sam muttered distractedly, his brow furrowed. "Cas, I thought you said those books were about witch spells and how to counteract them?"

Cas look up from where he was writing. "They were."

"Not this one. It seems to be a journal from a priest dating back to the reign of Rome." Sam skimmed through the book, his brow creasing as he read. "Seems this person was big on angels, no surprise since he was a Catholic priest."

"And how does this help our case?" Dean asked impatiently.

"It doesn't. What's curious is that a Catholic priest has openly written a piece of evidence that could be used against him if found on him during that time period."

"And?"

"I believe the Romans were ruling at that time," Cas said. "If I remember correctly, Christianity was disapproved of and you were put to death if found guilty of believing."

Dean tried another angle. "It's not like the Padre ever met one. Cas said angels haven't walked the Earth in thousands of years."

Sam shrugged and scanned a page, clearing his throat. "Listen to this first entry, guys. 'I feel I can not rest tonight, the events that transpired last evening still fresh in mind. There is also fear there, fear of what would happen if our current ruler found this. After I have written these events, I plan to take this journal and bury it in some far, unknown place, where years from now it is my hope it will be found again and used from some purpose, not matter how lucid this make me sound. This evening, as I walking home from my workplace, I stumbled upon a woman crying in the streets. Truthfully, I have no idea why I stopped, reader. Perhaps it was the sound of her sobs; so broken hearted they were, as if she had nothing to live for.

'Madam?' I asked while walking up to her slowly; I did not wish her to think I meant her harm.

'May I ask what is causing you to cry so? Tears stain your cheeks like the world is ending at dawn's next light.'"

Dean snorted. Sam ignored him and kept on reading.

"'The women look up at me and it was if my breath was stolen from my lungs. While her face was of a rather pretty young woman, her eyes looked like they held centuries on knowledge in their depths. And suddenly, I _knew_ what she was. Immediately, I threw myself down at her feet, sure I was about to be smited by my lack of actions for not recognizing a winged being of Heaven.'"

Cas leaned forward, looking intrigued.

"'Fear not,' the angel said, wiping the tears from her cheeks, 'For I bring you no harm. Please, have mercy and quit groveling at my feet. I am my Father's child, so are you not my brother?'"

"You've got to be fucking kidding me," Dean muttered in disbelief, and motion for Sam to keep reading.

"'I admit, I was hesitant to do so. Me, a man made of flesh and bone, a man that was capable of sin, able to call an angel my equal? It was blasphemy. However, rather than risk her wrath, I did as she asked.

"Surely it is not my place," I humbly said as I stood up. "But why does a one of heaven's warriors weep so sadly?"

"I weep for the world," she informed me. "Many years from now, when these people are all but dust and there is nothing left of these stones, when the moon and sun circles the Earth millions of times, the End of Times will come to pass."

A chill went down my spine at her forewarning. 'Why are you telling me this, bright one, should this not happen until lifetimes away?'

She tilted her head. When she looked at me, I felt like she looked at my soul. 'Perhaps I found you worthy of answering you question. You do not pray to false idols Romans are so fond of using. You have doubts, but you ask forgiveness. You wonder if the world is ending. I assure you it is not. 'When the Righteous Man sheds blood in Hell, so will the first seal break.' '

Her words were fact, I realized, this was a destiny long foretold. "You humble me," I said, bowing my head, and indeed I was honored.'

"Alright, that's enough." Dean shook his head. "So a priest sees and angel, big deal. I don't see how this helps us with the Devils love child a bit."

"It's interesting," Castiel said, looking thoughtful. "He's not a prophet, and this was vital information he was given. Sam, what happened next?

"Uh," Sam combed through the pages. "So it looks like they talked some more and the priest eventually took her back to his house where they 'broke bread by dining on a modest dinner of meat and bread' and when the priest woke up she was gone."

"Did it mention a name?"

"Not that I can see…." He flipped through the notes that seemed to take up the rest of the journal. "Ah ha!" He pointed to the last sentence. "The last entry: 'At last, through various sources of research and answers to my prayers, I have concluded that the angel who came to visit a year ago - could it have been so long? - is in fact the Angel Dieul. The angel of knowledge; how fitting her name seems considering our circumstance our meeting brought.'"

Sam looked up at Cas when he made a noise. "You okay there, buddy?"

"I'm fine," Cas insisted. He leaned back in his chair. "Dieul," he said wistfully. "I haven't heard that name in a long time."

"Buddies?" Dean asked warily.

Cas nodded. "Yes. Dieul was Keeper of Heaven's Archives, you know. It's where us angels store everything we know, to use it for later on. When she died almost a hundred years back, the whole Host of Heaven took a day to mourn her death."

"Heaven's Archive's," Dean said interestingly, "With all that data in there you would think they would have some info on Nephilim."

"I am not on Heaven's good side," Cas pointed out. "So it is unreasonable to think they will give what we need willingly, nor will we be allowed to step a foot in there."

"We may not have to." Sam squinted at the book. "Dieul gave the priest a spell. 'A backdoor' is what she called it. To Heaven's Archive maybe?"

"It couldn't hurt to try," Cas agreed.

Dean clapped his hands. "Let's get this show on the road. What's the ingredients?"

Surprisingly, it turned out to be a mix of common herbs, a phoenix feather, and the blood of the people who wished to enter.

"I wonder why the priest never used the spell. I'm sure he was curious," Dean said as he mixed the contents of the bowl. He handed it to Sam when he was done.

"Hell, I would have."

"He was a devout man," Cas said. "Living in a time where he would be persecuted for his beliefs. An angel had appeared to him and trusted him with knowledge. Despite Dieul's reassurances, it seemed he did not want to be smote. And so he followed orders."

"The difference between him and I."

"Indeed. Several angels have wished to smite you."

"I'm done," Sam announced before Dean could answer.

He finished making the Enochian sigil on the door and stepped back. "Odo Lap Ol A Iadnahmad," he recited. The sigil flashed and then blazed, shining brightly like a star. Opening the door that once led to a bedroom, it now contained a bright, shimmering light. Only looking back once, Sam stepped forward, disappearing completely. Dean and Castiel followed, shutting the door behind him.


	2. Chapter 2: Of Mix-ups and Actors

Dean wasn't expecting for Heaven's Archives to smell like cleaning materials. And to be so cramped.

"Sam," he hissed as an elbow whacked him in the gut. He could feel Cas pressed uncomfortably close behind him. "Come on, man, _move_."

"It's to small!" Sam protested.

"Open the door, genius, and it _wouldn't_ be!"

Dean heard what he assumed to be Sam struggling to open the door. Assuming his ginormous size was making the doorknob squished somewhere in his midsection, Dean took pity on him, reaching over and, after fumbling around for a few minutes, successfully twisted the doorknob.

Unsurprisingly, they fell out in a disorganized heap on the floor.

"Ugh," Dean groaned. He rolled over and got on his hands and knees "I'm never doing that again. Please tell me we're here."

"Unless Heaven got redecorated, I would say no." Sam replied. Dean looked up and saw him already on his feet, studying his surroundings. Doing the same, Dean saw people walking around, some passing by, unphased, others giving them weird looks.

"Did we do the spell wrong?" Dean asked, standing up. Cas was off to the side, watching the people as they walked by.

"No," Cas replied, his deep voice laced with confusion. "Although I believe we're somewhere in Arizona."

" _Arizona_?" Dean said incredulously. He turned to Sam. "How the hell did we get to Arizona mixed with Heaven? You must have done the spell wrong!"

"I didn't!" Sam protested. "I followed the instructions!"

"Apparently not!" Dean sighed, and ran a hand through his hair, aggravated. They had wasted time they didn't have. Every minute was a minute closer they could have found a way to stop Lucifer's baby from being born, a danger that according to Cas, was unimaginably bad.

"We'll have to get the ingredients again and start over. This time, Sam, _I'll_ do it."

"Dean, Sam, I don't believe this is the right-" Cas concern was interrupted by another voice.

"Guys!" A burly, bald haired man hurried over to them. He wore a plain black shirt that showed off the tattoos on his arms. "Why were you guys on the floor?" he asked, looking confused. He turned his eyes to Cas. "And why is Misha in costume? I thought the Castiel photo op was only limited to some conventions."

It took Dean a second to realized what he said. He looked over at his brother. Sam gave him a panicked look before focusing on the man in front of him, clearing his throat. "Well, you see, um-"

"My name is Castiel," Cas said in his normal gravely voice. "I don't know of anyone named _Misha_. These are my normal clothes."

"The fans are going to love this." The man grinned, turning to Sam and Dean. "So you guys staying in character to?"

Sam stuttered. "Uh, w-well you know I don't think-"

"So, yes." The man let out a chuckle. "Why else would you guys be wearing that stuff?"

Dean let out a forced laugh. "Yeah, man."

"Got to say, Jared, it's weird seeing you without a beanie."

"Well-" Sam chuckled awkwardly. "Just thought I'd...you know...let my hair breathe."

"Whatever you say, man," he answered good naturedly. "If only they would let you cut it. I hear Gen's been itching to break out the scissors."

"Who?" Sam asked, looking momentarily confused.

The man gave him an odd look. "Your wife, Genevieve."

Sam furrowed his brow as a look of realization crossed Dean's face. He hissed under his breath to his brother, "Fake Ruby!"

"O-Oh," Sam stuttered, his eyes widening as he remembered. "Y-yeah. Gen. I mean," he cleared his throat, "Genevieve, my-my wife. I mean...you know how they are. The, uh, showrunners. Sam's got to have long hair or it wouldn't be Sam, am-am I right?" He chuckled.

"Are you alright?" Castiel asked, his brow furrowed.

"I'm fine," Sam assured .

The burly man gave them a weird look, focusing his eyes on Sam. "You sure, man?"

"I'm completely fine." Sam repeated. Dean heard the panic in his brother's voice, watching as he lost control of the situation. Being the big brother he was, Dean intervened before things could get worse.

"Yeah, sorry, I think Jared here got a little dehydrated. You know how it is in Arizona." Dean forced himself to smile. "You mind taking us back to wherever we're staying?"

"You don't remember your room number?"

Dean gave him an embarrassed smile. "We forgot our keys."

The man shook his head in disbelief. "It's a good thing you guys have me looking out for you. Come on, I have spare." Turning around, he started walking down the long hallway. They all looked at each other for a moment and then started to follow him. Up an elevator they went, before heading down a shorter hallway, stopping in front of one of the many doors lining the wall.

"Here you go, guys," He said as he opened the door, gesturing to the fridge inside, looking back to Sam. "There's some water in there, J-Rod."

Sam furrowed his brow at the nickname, the confusion clear on his face. Dean held in his laugh, pushing his brother in front of him and into the room. "Thanks,"

"Make sure to remember your keys when you leave for your panels," he said. "Misha, I know you love the trenchcoat, but you gotta go change. Your photo ops are in in hour, and you know how strict they are about staying on schedule."

"Why would I-" Castiel began, his voice quickly cut off by Dean's.

"He will," Dean promised, a bit impatiently.

"Alright, well, let me know if you need anything else," He directed towards Sam. "You and Jackles have my number."

He left then, closing the door with a firm _click_. There was silence, followed by Dean letting out a low laugh, looking up at his brother. " _J-Rod_? Really?"

"Yeah? What about _Jackles_?" Sam countered, pointedly raising an eyebrow.

"I thought my last name was Ackles?"

"There are more pressing issues at hand," Castiel interjected, looking worried.

"Yeah, like why the hell we landed in Arizona," Sam said.

"Arizona in another freakin' universe," Dean added.

"Exactly. Which is what I don't understand," Cas muttered. "Sam did the spell correctly. The only logical explanation would be if she were-"

The doorknob jiggled, and they froze, Sam and Dean reaching for their guns a second later, while Cas held his angel blade at the ready. The door opened to reveal three shocked, yet eerily familiar faces.

 _Oh hell_ , Dean swore in his head as he recognized, well, _them_. He resigned himself to what was about to come

"Jared, do you…?" Asked who Dean assumed was Jensen Ackles.

"Yeah man. I see them," Jared said, eyes wide.

Jensen nodded shakily. "Okay. Good."

"What the _fuck_?" Jared demanded.

Misha laughed. "Oh shit...I've been drugged. Again."

" _Again_?" Jared asked, looking over at Misha with raised eyebrows. Misha shrugged.

"Look," Dean said, glancing over at Sam. In silent agreement, they both put their guns back into the back of their jeans. "We, uh, can explain. Just shut the door, would you?"

"Oh, sure, yeah." Jensen mumbled sarcastically. "Why don't you tell us who the hell you are first?"

"Okay," Dean agreed, and looked over at Sam expectantly.

Giving Dean a look that read , _seriously?_ Sam cleared his throat, and turned back to the three men in the doorway. "Okay, well, my name is Sam and this is my brother, Dean."

"And let me guess," Jensen scoffed, his voice short, "Your last name is _Winchester_."

Sam and Dean exchanged a glance, turning back to their doubles. Sam shrugged. "Well...yeah."

"Wow, you are some dedicated fans." Misha chuckled nervously, making an effort to stay calm, keeping his tone light.. "This is- this is some great cosplay."

"They have real guns!" Jared exclaimed.

"Dude, they have our fucking faces!" Jensen hissed at them.

"Well, I guess you could say it's... _supernatural_." Dean laughed, his smile fading instantly as everyone began to glare at him. "Look, I know this is weird as all hell. Believe me, I do. But it's the real deal."

"Just come in, close the door and listen to us, okay?" Sam asked. "Believe me, you don't want anyone hearing _or_ seeing this."

The actors shared a look before stepping fully into the room, shutting the door behind them with a click. Jared took a deep breath, throwing his arms out to the side. "Okay...go ahead."

"Alright. We were searching for some leads on Lucifer's baby-"

"Lucifer's baby?" Jared asked incredulously.

"Yeah."

"You're crazy. Th-that's only in the show."

" _The show_ , right," Dean scoffed. "Just- just let me finish, okay? Sam was reading this book that Cas translated. It was supposedly about how to counteract a witch's spells, when really, it turned out to be some dude's journal from way back when the Romans ruled, which _said_ he met this angel chick called Dieul, who Cas said she was something called the Keeper of Heaven's Archives, which holds all of Heaven's knowledge. We weren't having luck in the Men of Letters bunker, so we said, 'What the hell, let's find a way in-"

"I strongly advised against it," Cas interjected.

"Yeah, Cas, you say that, like, a million times a day," Dean mumbled, rolling his eyes at the angel.

Cas narrowed his eyes. "Only because you Winchester's insist on doing idiotic stunts throughout your life."

Dean ignored replying in favor of going on with his story. "So anyway, Sam found this spell the angel gave the priest, and we tried it thinking it was to Heaven's Archives because the journal said it was a 'backdoor' or something. And then, long story short, we ended up together in this closet where we fell out and met this guy with tattoos, and he took us back here because we said Sam was Jared and Jared was dehydrated and wasn't feeling well and we left the keys in the room. And then...you guys showed up."

"Clif thought _you_ were _us_?" Jensen asked incredulously, shaking his head. "Jesus, we've been doing this too damn long."

"Yeah, well, we look just little bit like each other." Dean countered.

"Okay." Misha called before the two started arguing, taking a deep breath. "Let''s-let's just say this is real-"

"You're kidding, right?" Jenson interrupted. "How is any of this _real_? I have to be dreaming."

"Oh it's real, buddy," Dean commented. "Unlike the bullshit that you call a job, this is a hundred percent real."

"Enough," Castiel called out. "Let... _Misha_ speak."

"Uh, thanks." Misha mumbled, and looking uncomfortable, he took a deep breath. "So if this is real-"

"I assure you this is reality," Castiel told him, flicking his wrist towards the lit lamp on the side table. When it didn't burst like he'd expected, his brow furrowed in confusion, and he tried again, to no avail.

"What is it, Cas?" Dean asked.

"The lightbulb," Cas muttered "It won't break."

"You're trying to break a lightbulb by flicking your wrist?" Jared asked, raising an eyebrow.

"It would usually work."

"If this is like the other place, the supernatural doesn't really exist here. Which means angels don't exist." Sam announced, looking over to the angel. "Your powers won't work here, Cas."

"Dammit." Dean huffed. "So if there's no magic, how the hell do we get out of here?"

Castiel pursed his lips, his brow furrowing in thought. "Someone or something had to have gotten in the way as we came through our doorway. Something with magic that's powerful enough to displace a spell's course. Especially powerful, to land us in an alternate reality."

"So basically we're screwed," Dean confirmed.

"In theory...yes." Cas nodded.

Sam nodded sarcastically. "This is great."

"Oh, yeah," Jensen muttered, his voice dripping with sarcasm. "No big deal. We'll parade you around as our long lost twins. Surprise mom!"

"Is he always like this?" Dean asked.

Jared shrugged. "You get used to it."

"Well, I really think he can take his crap and shove it up his-"

A knock on the door cut him off, a voice filtering through the wood. "Hey, Jared, you feeling better?"

"Uh, hey, Clif-" Jared began, his eyes going wide. "I- I'm fine."

"Open up, I forgot to give you guys your panel schedule before."

"Oh, uh...slide it under the door." Sam chimed in.

"What? Why? What's going on in there?" Clif asked, noticing something off with 'Jared's'voice. The sound of the doorknob beginning to jiggle echoed through the room.

" _Hide!_ ," Misha hissed.

"Where?!" Dean exclaimed.

"I don't know, in the closet?" Misha suggested, beginning to push Dean and Castiel towards the only closet in the room, Sam following close behind.

"We're not all gonna fit in there!"

"Anything is possible if you believe."

"Uh...what?" Dean sputtered.

Just as they reached the closet, the sound of the door opening made them all freeze in place.

"That was really funny, guys," Clif said as he walked in, looking up from the schedules in his hands. He did a double take, his eyes going wide in shock at the scene in front of him.

"Clif," Jared began, stepping forward slightly and raising his hands. "Don't freak out."

Clif blinked a few more times before his eyes practically rolled back in his head, and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Well, so much for not freaking out." Dean mumbled.

 **A.N.: Hey guys! I know it's been awhile and I'm sorry about that, but it's summer now so I have more time to write. Thank you phoenixwrites79 for helping me with this chapter! Wouldn't have turned out so beautiful otherwise. Reviews and criticism are welcome! It helps me write better. Have a great day guys (:**


	3. Chapter 3: On Call

**Chapter 3: On Call**

The sound of the passenger-side door opening caught the brunette's attention, the smell of fast food wafting through the air as Aaron shut the door behind him with a loud _bang_.

"Bottoms up," he said cheerfully, handing her a burger. Dani took it dufailly.

"It's my turn next," she reminded him. "Do you really have to get burgers _every_ time it's your turn to buy lunch?"

"Don't hate," Aaron defended himself. "Need I remind you, that you're a sucker for fried chicken. And if you had the chance, you'd clean out Walmart's supply of bacon."

Dani huffed, narrowing her eyes. "Everyone loves bacon!"

"Yeah, but not everyone can eat three pounds in one sitting, like you can."

"I didn't eat _that_ much of it," Dani protested grumpily, "Chris ate most of it."

Aaron laughed. "Yeah, because Chris would _totally_ do that."

"He loves bacon, trust me."

Aaron scoffed. "I wish I could love bacon and still look like that."

Dani rolled her eyes "Please, stop."

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between them, the only sound coming from their wrappers crinkling as they ate. Halfway through their lunch, the radio crackled to life, a staticy voice coming through, " _A call was just placed from the Renaissance Glendale Hotel concerning a white male of unknown age, with possible cardiac arrest. Over_."

Aaron sighed, balling up the wrapper in his hands and threw it into the small bag in between them. He took one last sip of his soda before replying. "Ten four. Six ninety-eight en-route. Any additional information? Over."

Dani started the ambulance, lights flashing as she rushed down the roads towards the scene.

" _Caller informed that they are on the fourth floor of the hotel and that one of the other men there has medical training. Over._ "

"Copy. We'll be there ASAP. Over and out," Aaron said, glancing over at Dani. "The Glendale hotel. Isn't that the place they're having that Supernatural convention this weekend?"

"Is it?" Dani asked, flicking on her blinker.

"I think so." Aaron nodded excitedly. Dani looked over at him, an eyebrow raised. "What's that look for?"

"You're obsessed. It's sad," She laughed, speeding up as she passed the pulled over cars.

Aaron scoffed. "Please, I know you watch it when you think no one is looking."

"So I watch it now and then," Dani replied dismissively. "That doesn't mean I'm obsessed, like you."

"Stop saying I'm obsessed." Aaron mumbled, looking thoughtful for a moment. "Do you think we'll see Jensen Ackles while we're there?"

"Aaron!"

"I mean, I have to ask him some... _man_ questions," Aaron insisted. "Y-You know? Like how does he pull of that unshaved-gentleman look. What cologne does he wear? Maybe, if we run into Jared Padalecki, I could ask him-"

"Maybe Jensen Ackles is the one the call is about," Dani teased.

Aaron looked stricken. "Shut your mouth. He's in the best shape."

Dani rolled her eyes. "Alright, fanboy. Remember, we're on the job."

"Yeah, I know, Dani. I'm professional."

"Just promise me that if you see Jensen you won't maul him."

"Dani-"

" _Promise_ me, Aaron."

Aaron sighed. "Yeah. Sure. Like I said, I'm a professional."

They joked back and forth, three years of friendship between them, enough to know that there was never any sting in harsh words. As they pulled up in front of the hotel, police lights flashing silently in front of it, the lighthearted air between the two quickly grew serious, that same feeling gripping them the same way it did every time. Dani felt the tingle of nerves that came with holding a life in your hands. Had they come too late?

Aaron jumped out as soon as she stopped, grabbing both their medical bags as he went. Putting the ambulance quickly into park, she followed him. They took the stairs, both silently agreeing it'll be faster than the elevator. They headed up to the fourth floor, running towards their destination with a purpose.

As they approached the room, they saw Jensen standing outside, Jared next to him. Aaron's steps nearly faltered until he spotted the man lying on the ground, Misha Collins kneeling next to him, and he was back to work-mode in an instant.

"What happened?" he asked, kneeling down on one side of the man.

"We were talking, and he just passed out on the floor," Jared told him.

"What's his name?"

"Clif Kosterman."

Misha backed away while Dani took his place on the other side of Clif. She checked to see if he was breathing, placing her fingers to his neck to check for his pulse and then listened to his breathing.

"He's alive," she announced, sighs of relief sounding around her as she pulled away. She pulled out a mini flashlight next and opened his eyes, watching as his pupils slowly diluted.

As she shined the flashlight in the man's eyes, they began to move back and forth, his eyelids fluttering. "Wh- what the hell happened?" he groaned.

"You passed out, sir," Dani told him."Can you tell me your name?"

"Clif. Clif Kosterman," he said, furrowing his brow as he looked back to Jared, Jensen and Misha. He sat up quickly. "There were two of you!"

"You need to relax, sir," Aaron said, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The actors shared a quick glance, and Jensen looked back to Clif. "Sure, buddy, whatever you say."

"I believe he has a small concussion," Dani decided, looking up to the three men. "Make sure he gets some rest, but wake him up every hour as a precaution."

"If he keeps having headaches or dizzy spells, go to the nearest emergency room and get it checked out," Aaron added. He had just got done with taking Clif's blood pressure, and seemed satisfied with the results. He started to pack his bag.

"Drink plenty of water," Dani reminded them as she did the same, standing up as she finished. "That goes for all of you. This Arizona heat can get to you if you're not careful."

"We will," Jared promised.

"Thank you, for helping our friend," Misha added.

Jensen nodded. "We appreciate it."

"Of course. Just, you know, doing our jobs," Aaron chuckled nervously and Dani smirked slightly when she saw his eyes widen at Jensen's outstretched hand. Thankfully, managing to keep it together as he shook his hand, then Misha's.

"You were here for Clif, I gotta give you a hug." Jared smiled, pulling Aaron in, clapping him on the back.

"Oh, dude. Come on," Jensen mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"You, too." Jared told Dani, holding his arms out. She nodded, giving him a brief hug before shaking Jensen and Misha's hands.

"Y'all have have a nice rest of the day," she said politely.

"You to," they responded.

Satisfied with a job well done, she walked beside Aaron to the elevator, through the lobby where guests wondered what was happening, and back into the ambulance. As the were loading their bags, Aaron said, "I _shook hands_ with-"

"Yeah," Dani nodded. "Next time, maybe you can take a picture."

"Oh, man! A picture!" Aaron exclaimed, glancing back to the hotel before looking to Dani, "You think he's still there?"

"Come one, fanboy," Dani said, rolling her eyes. She got into the cab of the ambulance, shutting the door behind her and Aaron followed glumly. As she started the engine, static came through the radio, signaling another call. She looked over to Aaron. "On the job, remember?"

They did not end up shoved in the closet, as Misha had suggested. Instead, Sam, Dean and Cas all stood in the bathroom. They could hear the muffled voices of Jared and Jensen through the door, explaining the situation to the paramedics.

"Personal space, Cas," Dean complained, whispering.

"I'm sorry, Dean, this room is rather small," Castiel replied with a low voice.

"Not small enough for you to be all up on me-"

"Guys, could you shut the hell up, please?" Sam asked in a whispered tone, glancing back to his brother and the angel. After Dean and Cas quieted down, Sam pressed his ear against the door, listening intently.

"There were two of you!" They heard the man they now knew as Clif yell out. The three boys stared wide-eyed looks, their breaths stilling.

"Sure, buddy, whatever you say," Jensen replied.

"I believe he has a small concussion." A female voice spoke. Castiel frowned. He thought he recognized that voice, but couldn't quite put his finger on it. He nudged Sam in the ribs with his elbow, indicating for him to move over a bit so he could press his ear to the door, his usually perfect angelic hearing not working quite right in this universe

. "Drink plenty of water," She added, the tone of her voice transporting Castiel to another place inside his head..

" _Shh. It's alright, Castiel." Duiel stood above the young, defeated angel, her face one of reassurance. His angel blade was on the grass, where it had been knocked out of his hand in training. "Try again. You're doing great."_

"That goes for all of you. This Arizona heat can get to you if you're not careful." The woman continued to speak from the other side of the bathroom door, keeping Castiel locked in his memory.

" _You need to stop coddling him." Castiel heard voice call. He saw Duiel turn slightly, seeing Jial's emotionless face. "You do not make a warrior by holding his hand in battle," he said coldly._

" _What are you doing here, Keeper?"_

" _Castiel is more capable than you give him credit for. I merely saw him struggling with today's lesson, " Duiel replied, looking him in the eyes. "And I offered my services."_

" _Forgive me, if I question your ability to teach," Jial replied coolly, "But you are not a fighter. You do not understand what it takes to make a soldier. Your drive for what is necessary is lacking what needs to be done in the name of our Father." The angel looked to Castiel, who was still kneeling on the ground. His voice was hard and short. "Get up. Do it again."_

 _Castiel look at Duiel questioningly. Her mouth was set in a hard line, tight in some unidentifiable emotion. "It's alright, Castiel. Keep trying."_

 _With a nod, he got up from his position, retrieved his blade, and tried the move again._

"You okay, Cas?" Sam inquired, noticing how the angel had been staring off into thin air.

Cas turned his thoughts away from the memory, glancing up at the taller Winchester brother. He wondered why the women's voice triggered that memory. Perhaps….

"I have a theory," he said finally, "About how we came to be here."

"What does that mean?" Dean pressed.

"Wait," Castiel muttered, listening through the door as Misha led Clif out of the room, the front door shutting with an audible click. Is it safe to go out there?"

"I think we're good," Sam said, opening the door cautiously. Jensen and Jared were speaking in low tones as they exited the bathroom, stopping as the came nearer.

"Oh, great," Jensen mumbled "You're still here."

"I'm glad we're such great company," Dean said. "Look, Cas has a theory about how we got here."

"It is not much of a theory, Cas said. "I believe Duiel is alive."

"I thought you said she died a while back?" Sam asked, brow furrowed. "What makes you think she's alive?"

"The paramedic. Her voice... She sounded a lot like her."

"Wait," Dean groaned. "You're saying this based on some chick's _voice_? Dude! "

"Dean, just because you can't remember the voices of all the women in your life, doesn't mean I can't."

Dean sputtered indignantly. "You were a virgin up until, what, three years ago? At least I _have_ a lot of women in my life. And I can remember them just fine, thank you."

"I thought angels were genderless?" Sam changed the subject before anything else was said, his curiosity peaked.

"We are," Castiel said, unfazed by the questions. "Angels are made up as uh, beings of heavenly light. We have no specific genders. Some angels prefer specific gender, though, when walking on Earth. Why do you think men are often considered the more superior race? The archangels prefer men than women."

"Wow, Cas," Sam mumbled. "Sexist, much?"

"If it helps, Dieul preferred female vessels."

Dean smirked. "Me too."

Sam looked over at his brother, rolling his eyes, "Really?"

"What?" Dean asked innocently.

"Guys, enough," Jared said, looking stressed. His beanie was off, and he ran his head through his hair. "Look, I'm sorry to say you can't stay here. Sometime, you're going to be found out, and what are we going to say? You have a lead, a long shot maybe, but a _lead_. I say you follow it. You've done it on less."

"I guess we have, huh?" Dean said, glancing over at his brother, a proud look in his eyes.

Sam nodded, looking to Jared, "You actually sound a lot like me, you know."

"Wow that- that's kind of an honor," Jared smiled, "Thanks."

"You're welcome, I guess," Sam muttered, looking a little creeped out.

"Got nothing to say to me, pretty boy?" Dean asked, looking to Jensen with a raised eyebrow. Jensen huffed, his jaw locked in place for a moment until Jared elbowed him in the side.

"Just do what you guys do best, okay?" Jensen muttered, his own eyebrow raised, "Keep a low profile-"

"Please, don't ruin our careers," Jared added.

"And don't get everyone we know killed," Jensen mumbled, glancing over to Jared.

"Right, yeah," Jared nodded.

"See you around," Sam muttered

"There's a stairway down the hall that leads to the lobby. You'll have to sneak out from there," Jensen said. Sam nodded his head, and off the Winchesters and their angel went.

"And you thought you'd get along with Dean," Jared chuckled.

"Shut up," Jensen complained, leaving a grinning Jared in the hotel room.

 **A.N.: Hey guys! Happy early fourth of July! So what do you guys think? As always, phoenixwrites79 helped me write this. Thanks (: And also a big thanks to everyone who faves and follows! And like always, reviews are welcome but not required. Have a awesome nice few days, guys!**


	4. Chapter 4: Planning Period

After they snuck out of the lobby - a surprisingly easy task, since the volunteers were all gossiping about the disturbance and the fans were off to panels - the three of them went to find a place to collect their thoughts and come up with a plan.

They ended up at a small decent looking cafe that had free wifi, however slow it was.

"Take everything out of your pockets and put it on the table," Sam instructed them as they sat down in a booth. "We need to see all we have."

Dean grumbled but complied, dumping his wallet and some spare change out on the table as Cas did the same.

In total, the three of them had enough money to stay at a motel for a couple nights. They hoped that would be enough time to figure everything out.

"We're gonna have to go to the local library if we want to do any kind of research," Dean said, looking at his phone with a scowl.

"Why?" Sam asked.

"There's no reception on my phone." Dean grumbled, pushing his phone back into his pocket. "I bet the credit cards would be a bust too," he added glumly.

"Damn," Sam breathed. "Well, maybe we should find a motel first, then go to the library. We could bring all the books back there."

"Good, ol' fashion hunters style," Dean nodded with a grin. "I like it."

"Great. Let's go then," Sam said, standing up, walking over to the waitress that stood behind the counter.

"Can I help you?" She asked dryly.

"Where's the nearest motel?"

She rose an eyebrow, looking back at Cas and Dean, letting her eyes drift to Sam. "There's one a few blocks down."

"Thank you," Sam nodded. "And uh, maybe a bar?" If they stayed longer than planned, they could always hustle pool.

The lady shrugged. "There should be one close somewhere."

"Aright. Thanks," Sam smiled, him, Dean and Cas turning to leave.

"Have a nice day!" she yelled as the door closed behind them.

The dry heat beat down on them as they walked, waiting on the sidewalk for cars to pass by.

"Remind me again why we didn't steal a car?" Dean asked as they trudged along.

"Because currently, if people see us, they'll think we're _Jared_ or _Jensen_ or _Misha,_ and we can't do that," Sam said.

"Why? They're not even real."

"You bring up an interesting question," Cas said distractedly. "If this universe isn't real, does this mean we are not?"

"Of course we're real!" Dean snapped.

"Alternate realities are as you call them. Alternate. Different. It doesn't make them any less real than you or me."

"Look, Dean," Sam sighed. "They're real. This universe is real. Believe me, I hate it too, but this...version of us have families-"

"How do you know that?" Dean demanded.

"There were wedding rings on their fingers. We already know Jared is married to...fake Ruby," Sam said, the last part coming out hesitantly.

"Genevieve," Dean recalled.

"Yeah, right. And I'm sure they have kids by now. The other guys, too. We can't do that to them. We can't risk them getting involved in anything stupid, for their sake," Sam finished.

Dean sighed, running his hand through his hair. He was sweating, his throat slightly dry from the heat. "Alright," he said finally. "I guess you're right," Dean grumbled as they crossed the street.

He's was cranky as they walked up to the motel, and was relieved to be in the air condition, if only for a moment, as they walked into the lobby of the motel to check in.

"One room," Dean said gruffly to the man behind the desk.

The man rose an eyebrow, looking at the three of them. "You guys look familiar."

"We get that a lot-"

"You're on tv, right?"

"No," Dean replied shortly. "Look, it's been a hell of a day. Can I just get the room?"

"Just making conversation," The man mumbled as he grabbed the cash from Dean's hand, opening the register to place it inside. "You get room twelve. Checkout is at eleven thirty a.m." He said, handing Dean three room keys.

Sam leaned over the counter and asked for directions to the nearest library as Dean walked briskly out the door, back into the Arizona heat. Castiel followed him outside, Sam not too far behind with a piece of paper that had directions written on it.

Dean handed out the room keys before leading the group down the string of motel room doors until they found theirs. The three of them entered the slightly rundown, but otherwise clean looking motel room.

"Different world, cleaner motel rooms," Dean mumbled, immediately laying down on the bed closest to the door. A headache was beginning to form.

"We don't have time to take a nap, Dean," Castiel sighed.

"Does it seem like we're getting out of here anytime soon?" Dean asked, raising an eyebrow. "In this world, your battery power is drained, I'm a freaking smart-ass pretty boy actor, Sam's married to a demon. My head hurts, I'm freakin' laying down."

"Can you two stop arguing for a second? No wonder people... _ship_ you," Sam used air quotes, shaking his head. "All you do is act like an old married couple!"

"They _what_ us?" Cas asked, cocking his head to the side. "I don't see how we would fit in a package."

"That's not- know what? Don't worry about it," Dean chimed in with a huff.

"Listen, Cas is right, we have to go," Sam said. "According to him, this... _Dieul_ person is important, and to track her down we'll need _time_ to track her. We don't have the car, so it looks like we'll be walking everywhere, and the library is-" he looked down at the directions in his hands "-five blocks away. If you run fast enough, we can make it there in plenty of time before it closes."

" _Run_? In this heat?" Dean asked incredulously. "You out of your mind?"

"Well, if we wanna get out of here-"

"More like if you wanna pass out on the sidewalk."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I'll get some water from the lobby's vending machine-"

" _And_?/" Dean interrupted.

"And you can stop being such a bitch about it," Sam said as Dean looked at him with raised eyebrows.

"You don't get to call me a bitch. I call _you_ bitch, _jerk_ ," Dean retorted.

"We'll be fine," Sam insisted. "You know, the heat is actually good for you. Makes you live longer. Why do you think older people move out here? It's so they don't have to battle harsh winters."

"If I die of heatstroke I swear, I will haunt your ass."

"I don't think that's possible," Cas said idly. "I don't feel Heaven's power. I don't recommend dying in this world. Who knows where you soul would end up."

"Great. We can't even do the _one_ thing we're actually good at," Dean mumbled petulantly.

Sam rolled his eyes. "We're wasting time. Let's go, before the library closes."

Sam was looking intently at the computer screen when Dean came up behind him, dropping another stack of books onto the table.

"Everything on angel lore I could find. Which, wasn't much, by the way," Dean complained.

"It's like they don't even care here," Sam mumbled to himself.

"The books won't help anyway," Cas said dismissively. "Dieul wouldn't be in many books; she wasn't much of a fighter."

"Well great," Dean said snarkily. "Then _you_ tell us how to find her."

"I felt something...strange back at the hotel-" the angel began.

"Oh, that's right. That paramedic chick's voice reminded you of her," Dean nodded. "Hey, what's your deal with _Dieul_ anyway?"

Cas looked up from table, looking upset. "My _deal_ is that she was _kind_. Dieul wasn't like the other angels. She didn't like to fight, and she was mocked for it. We were made to be warriors; it was all we knew and all we would _ever_ know. And yet, she was different. Our teachers were instructed to break us down and build us back up again, emotionless, to ignore pain, only driven in the need to follow orders. While they used harsh words and harsher punishments, she used words of encouragement and offers of practice." Cas looked at Dean intently. "I _saw_ her die, the person I looked up most to, other than God. I never forgot that, no matter how many times Naomi wiped my memories. And if there is a chance she is alive and well, that I could bring her home no matter _how_ broken it is, I damn well will."

Dean was quiet. "That's all well and good, Cas, and I agree we should find her, _especially_ if she could get us out of this universe," Dean added. "But why did she fake her death? I-I mean it seemed pretty horrible with her getting bullied for being different, so why didn't she pull an Anna and rip out her grace out? Why travel to a whole 'nother freakin' universe?"

"I don't know," Castiel mumbled. "Peace, maybe? This world - this universe, nothing supernatural or other-worldly exists here. Nothing and no one to bother her."

"So she just quit being who she really was?" Dean asked. "Why?"

"That's something I'd like to find out. We have to find her," Castiel insisted.

"I'm already on it," Sam told him. "I hacked into some cameras outside the hotel and managed to get a license plate number off the ambulance. Now I can figure out what hospital it's from. And we'll go from there."

After another long and hard day of work, Dani pulled up on her driveway, wanting nothing more than to take a relaxing bath, drink a glass of wine, and go to sleep, in that order. She got out her keys and opened the door, kicking her shoes off to the side, setting the keys like she always does on the small wooden desk beside the door.

Looking around the room, Dani noticed that it was cleaner then when she had left it, if the lack of her feet not constantly stepping on toys was anything to go by. She smiled. Chris had cleaned up, anticipating her return from her late shift. She'll have to find some way to show she was grateful, both for this and for agreeing to pick up Emily from the babysitter.

Walking into the bathroom, Dani plugged the tub and turned on the hot water, lighting a scented candle as she went out the door. Grabbing some comfortable pajamas from her dresser, she headed back into the bathroom where the steam from the hot water had begun to fog up the mirror. She added some bubble bath, and took off her clothes, stepping in carefully. Dani sighed, leaning her head back and closing her eyes, letting her mind drift, focusing on the scent of the candles she'd lit earlier.

Even though she was trying to ignore it, her thoughts kept going back to earlier this morning at that hotel. There was a certain strange feeling there, something she hadn't felt in a long time. She rubbed her eyes tiredly. She was worrying for nothing, she reasoned with herself. So she happened to meet the actors that played the Winchesters and Castiel. They may have had the same face, but they weren't the same people. They lived very different lives. There was nothing to worry about.

Dani finished her bath with that thought in her head, drying off as the soapy water drained from the tub. She changed into her pajamas and headed out to the kitchen, getting herself a glass of wine to try and help her relax some more. Just as she sat down on the couch and had brought the glass to her lips, the doorbell rang. With a groan, she set the glass down, opening the door.

"Oh, God," she huffed as her mind finally processed the three people on her doorstep her eyes going wide for a moment until she realized it was time. She had to face this. Dani sighed, stepping back as she opened the door wider. "Come on in. We have a lot to talk about."

 **A.N.: Hey, guys! Hope you guys like this new chapter! I'll be starting school in two days (ugh) but i'll update when I can. Also, I should I have put this last chapter, but I've never met/seen the guys, nor been to a convention. I do not own Supernatural. See you guys next time!**


	5. Chapter 5: AU's and Surprises

The brunette stood facing the three men in her living room, watching them closely as they did the same to her.

"This is uh...a nice place you have here," Sam offered somewhat awkwardly.

"How did you find me?" She asked, not in the mood for pleasantries. "This universe doesn't allow an angel's Grace to work."

"So you know why we're here?" Dean asked skeptically. "You're not even going to _try_ and deny that you're Duiel?"

"It would be ridiculous not to," she replied with a shrug, giving them a steely-eyed look. "How did you even find me?"

"It was easy," Sam shrugged. "Once we found the ambulance's license plate, we found the hospital it belonged to and then the list of employees there."

She stared at him blankly for a moment, briefly wondering how the hell that was possible. Then she remember. He _was_ Sam fucking Winchester, after all. She let out a breath, nodding her head slowly. "Of course."

"Then we found your address. None of our credit cards are working here, but thankfully, we had enough money to get to your place."

"Then you _were_ there at the hotel?" She asked, glancing over to the dark-haired, blue-eyed man.

Castiel nodded. "Yes,"

"I thought I felt something odd," She muttered, the hard look on her face fading as she watched the only other angel in the room. "Somehow, you knew it was me, didn't you Castiel?"

"Yes," He admitted.

"How? I thought I hid myself well," Dieul wondered aloud.

"It was your...voice," Castiel admitted.

"My….voice?"

"Yeah, I thought it was weird, too," Dean grumbled. Sam looked over, shooting his brother a tired look.

"There was a familiarity to it. Something there that I hadn't heard in...well, a very long time," Castiel said quietly. "I thought you had been _killed_ , Dieul."

For the briefest of moments, Dean saw a guilt flash across her face, and then her expression went back to normal. She looked up at the blue-eyed angel, sporting that same look of both fierceness and kindness that she always wore. "I did what I thought I had to, Castiel."

"You could have at least _told_ me," Castiel said, sounding hurt.

"Back then you wouldn't have understood. Now...yes. Then...there wasn't a chance. Would you disagree?"

"You didn't give me the option!"

"Your right," Dieul nodded, accepting the blame. "I didn't, because it wasn't me who was supposed to." She looked at the Winchesters for empathise. "The day I realized you had a destiny was the day I had to give you up. So, I watched as they made you into the soldier you we never meant to be. I watched as they as they re-educated you, and it was _hard_. But I've never been more prouder, watching you make you own decisions. Even if you majorly fucked up on some of them."

The tips of Castiel's ears turned slightly red and he glanced down, not sure how to take such praise from someone he admired so much. "Th- thank you. I- it means a lot to hear that from you."

Dieul nodded, looking over towards the brothers. "I assume we have quite a lot to figure out."

"Ain't that the truth," Dean mumbled.

"Well, feel free to make yourselves comfortable," Dieul said, gesturing to the couch, beginning to play with the edge of her sleeves as her caring nature kicked in. "Are any of you hungry? I'm sure you haven't eaten with your credit cards not working."

Sam nodded, about to decline her offer for food when Dean nudged him, shrugging at Dieul, "I could eat."

"There's sandwich meat in the fridge, I think." She nodded to herself, mentally thinking of what ingredients she'll need.

"I don't need to eat," Cas predictably said, not missing a beat.

"Oh trust me, you will. You can't reach you grace here. You're pretty much human, which means you'll have human needs." Diuel's face was sympathetic. She remembered the hollowed feeling in her stomach, and the painful cramps that had come with the thought of food in the first few hours of being without her grace. "Is there something that you'd prefer to eat? Maybe to make it a little easier?" She asked. "A peanut butter and jelly sandwich?"

Even though he tried to hide it, Castiel's eyes lit up at the very thought. It was his favorite meal. "Well…"

"And it won't taste like molecules this time," Dieul promised, turning around and heading to the kitchen.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean questioned, looking over at Castiel. Sam smiled knowingly, walking after Dieul.

"Are you a fan of the show?" He asked as his brother and the other angel lagged behind.

Dieul stood in front of her open pantry, grabbing a jar of peanut butter out. She shrugged. "I guess I felt like I had to be. I wanted to know what was happening over there."

"Yeah, how exactly does this whole 'us being a tv show' thing work?" Dean asked sarcastically, despite looking generally curious.

"Well," Dieul said, opening the fridge. She rustled around before finally pulling out some packaged meat. "You first have to understand that you story is too important for the world to overlook," She explained, glancing behind to see their looks of disbelief. "I'm serious. You've been foretold to do great things. Your story needed to be shared, and so in this reality - more than likely in others as well - the Universe shared it."

"Wow," Sam breathed, sharing a look with his brother.

"That actually kind of... _made sense_ ," Dean finished. She placed the top piece of bread on Dean's sandwich and started on Sam's.

"Chips are over there," she added, gesturing vaguely behind her.

"You speak as if the universe is sentient," Castiel observed.

Dieul rolled her eyes. "Please. You think God was the one who made all the different realities?"

"He didn't?" Castiel inquired, cocking his head to the side.

"Not...really." She struggled to figure out a way to explain it. "Okay, so think of it like this: So let's say God made _your_ universe. Which he did. But he also made an _alternate universe_ , and they're both totally different universes, say, like this one."

"No monsters in this one," Sam nodded.

"Right. So somehow - no one's really _sure_ , except maybe God, and not even then - those realities just started….breaking up? Expanding?" She shrugged. "It's like...that one time Zachariah took Dean into the 2014. The Endverse-"

"The _what_ now?" Dean inquired.

"The _Endverse_. It's a thing. Now be quite," Dieul said. Dean blinked a couple times, staring at her with pursed lips. She continued. "It wasn't _really_ the future. I mean it _was_ but...not set in stone. The future never really is, honestly."

"So, kinda like the theory that if you make one choice, in another universe you chose the opposite from the one in this one, creating a whole different future?" Sam rattled off, looking as though he couldn't even believe the words that were coming out of his mouth. "Like every version of you is living out a different future?"

Dieul looked relieved that someone understood. **"** Yes. And it goes on and so forth, creating even more branches of alternate realities." She looked at Dean. "Taking that into account, Zachariah would have had to jump from each reality to find the one that led you up to that decision. Only archangels have that kind of juice. What can I say? Michael really wanted you as his vessel."

"So you're telling me _Michael_ was behind that dick sending me to the future?" Dean asked incredulously, raising his eyebrows.

" _A_ future. And yes. Like I said, Michael wanted you," Dieul replied simply with a shrug. She handed the both of them their own plate, topped with their sandwiches, guiding them over to the kitchen table before heading back to the counter to make Castiel's peanut butter and jelly sandwich.

"You also said the universe had to " _share our stories_ "," Sam quoted. "So everyone has a Jared, Jensen, and Misha?"

"Whoa there, tiger. That's a whole new level of understanding for you." Dieul shrugged. "Just know that even though they may be similarities, each universe _is_ unique. There's a different representation of Supernatural in each one of them. Is it necessarily called _Supernatural_? Nope. It may be called something like 'The Winchester Series of Unfortunate Events' for all I know. Same thing goes with _how_ it's represented. It could be books, plays, cartoons, anime. Really, there's no limit." She handed Castiel his sandwich.

"Anime?" Dean asked curiously, an eyebrow raised, a small grin on his lips, his mouth full of the bite he'd just taken from his sandwich.

"Don't you dare," Sam hissed from over his half finished sandwich.

"What?"

"Listen, I don't kink shame, but-"

"It's not a kink," Dean insisted.

Sam rolled his eyes. "Dude, it's totally a kink."

"No-"

"Whatever! Just think of all the fanfiction we've seen? The _slash_ fans, that- that play? If it's anything like the kind of anime you watch, imagine what it would be like?"

Dean cringed, shaking his head. "Oh. Gross"

"Yeah. Exactly," Sam nodded, glancing over at his brother, a teasing look in his eyes. "And you got turned on."

"I did not!" Dean exclaimed.

Sam scoffed. "Yeah, right,"

"Okay...maybe- maybe at first, but only because I was imagining _anime me_ with a bunch of hot Japanese girls, not- not Cas or something!" Dean rattled off quickly, getting flustered.

The angel furrowed his brow, confused. "Wait, what?"

"Nothing! Can we-" Dean huffed, throwing his arms out to the side. "Can we please just get back on track? Several universes, different timelines, blah, blah, blah."

"Wow. I thought they must have exaggerated your personalities for the show but...they actually watered you two down," Dieul mumbled in slight astonishment. She glanced over at Castiel. "Are they like this all the time?"

"Oh, yes. I believe some people would describe the Winchesters as being very _extra_ ," Castiel muttered, using air quotes.

" _Extra_?" Sam questioned.

"What the hell does that mean?" Dean asked abruptly.

"You know, all those fancy shmancy Men of Letter's antiques. Some might think you're trying to impress a certain someone." Dieul teased, nodding over to Castiel with a grin.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "You're kidding me, right?"

"Hey, subtext is subtext," She shrugged.

"All I'm saying is, sometimes you can be a bit more dramatic than the situation calls for," Castiel explained, acting like he hadn't heard what Dieul had been hinting at.

"No, we're not!" Sam huffed, shaking his head. "You're completely wrong."

"He's really not," Dieul interjected.

"First of all, who asked you?" Dean inquired rather dramatically, before looking to Cas with a raised eyebrow. "Second, where did you even hear that from?"

"I heard it from Claire," Castiel admitted. "Apparently I am not very 'hip'"

"You _are_ a dork," Dean agreed with a nod.

"She called you that, too," Castiel announced, to which Dean scowled and Sam chuckled.

Dieul laughed. Shaking her head in amusement, she headed towards the door. "Well, it was fun meeting you guys. Really, it was. But I think you should be leaving now."

"Actually, we have something to talk to you about," Sam began, walking after her with Dean and Castiel as she stopped a few feet from the front door.

"I'm sure it can wait until tomorrow," Dieul insisted, looking at the clock anxiously.

"Not really," Dean said.

"Well, it's gonna have to. You have to go."

"We'll that's another thing. After we found you we checked out of our motel-"

"It's not my problem," Dieul interrupted, her voice turning stern in a split second.

"Well, it kinda _is_ -"

"How? It's not my fault you just _assumed_ you could stay with me."

Castiel noticed the sudden change in his fellow angel's attitude, taking a small step towards her. "What's the matter, Dieul?"

Dieul shook her head. "Nothing, Castiel. It's getting late and you have to go, it's as simple as that," She replied, folding her arms.

The angel cocked his head to the side in question. "Is it?"

As they stared at each other, the sound of an engine pulling up towards the house echoed through the room, lights suddenly shining brightly through the front windows. No one in the room seemed to breathe, all listening as the car's engine idled briefly, then shut off.

"Do you usually have visitors this late in the evening?" Sam asked, frowning as he went to look out the window.

Dieul stepped in front of him in an obviously protective stance. "I don't see how that's any of your business."

"Listen, we just want to make sure you're okay."

"It's one of the neighbors," She insisted, beginning to sound anxious.

"What's going on here, huh?" Dean asked suspiciously, his hands in his jeans pockets.

"Nothing! You can't just bust in here expecting me to spill my guts about my personal life!" Dieul exclaimed, her jaw clenched. "You have to leave."

Dean shook his head, taking a step forward. "Not until we know what going on."

The sound of a lock clicking sounded behind Dieul and she turned around just in time to see the door swing open, two smiling faces staring back at her.

The smaller of the two standing there grinned widely, bounding towards her. " _Mommy_!"

 **A.N.: I had so much fun writing this chapter! I hope you enjoy this as much as I did! phoenixwritesSPN helped me a lot in this chapter, so big thanks to her! Hope you guys have a great day, see you guys later (:**


	6. Chapter 6: Defenses On What Is Right

The little girl giggled excitedly, running into the room, jumping into her mother's open arms. The three men stood paralyzed behind Dieul as she picked up the child.

"Emily," Dieul said anxiously, her face paling slightly as she avoided looking at the men behind her "It's late. Why aren't you asleep?"

The man stepped into the doorway, looking at the three strange men behind Dieul, ignoring her question altogether. "Dani, who are these people?"

"Friends," Dean answered, just as Dieul insisted, "Nobody important."

"Which one?" The man questioned, looking at them warily.

Dieul pulled in a deep breath. She smoothed her daughter's brown hair, looking down at the child in her arms. "Why don't you get ready for bed?" She suggested.

"But _mooommy_ ," the girl cried, pouting.

" _Mommy?!"_ Dean hissed loudly.

Dieul placed her daughter's feet back on the ground, gently patting her back. "Go pick out some pajamas and I'll be up there in a minute, okay?"

"Who are they?" The girl asked, looking at the unfamiliar men.

"Just some people I haven't seen in a long time. Now go." Dieul gently pushed her towards the stairs.

"But-"

"No _buts_ ," Dieul instructed. "Go get ready. The grown ups have to talk."

"Okay," The little girl huffed, stomping off towards the stairs, until she was out of sight.

Once the sound of a door closing echoed from upstairs, the man walked over to Dieul, placing a protective hand on her arm.

"Dani, who are these people?" He questioned again, his voice demanding, though Dieul knew it was only because he was so worried. "Are you okay?"

"I- I'm fine, Chris. Really."

"So he doesn't know?" Sam asked.

"Know what?" Chris snapped.

"Nothing, nothing," Dieul reassured, shooting Sam a look over her shoulder. She tugged one of Chris's arms as she walked him over to the three men. "They came over - unexpectedly - just an hour or two ago. And well, you know how I'm not really on good terms with my family. But that is to say, Cas and I, we talked."

"And _Cas_ is-"

"My brother," Dieul finished, nodding to the man in the trench coat..

"You never mentioned another brother," Chris mumbled, looking puzzled. "You only introduced me to your older one, at the wedding. What was his name? Gary? Gavin?"

"Gabriel?" Castiel interjected, taken a-back.

"Yeah, that's it," Chris confirmed, nodding his head.

"It's complicated," Dieul said quickly, a lump in her throat as she remembered watching Gabriel's death on TV. "Back then...they- we just thought very differently. Gabriel and I had somewhat of an _understanding_. Something I didn't have with other members of my family. So we didn't speak. And well...you know the rest."

"What made you start talking all of a sudden?"

"Cas called and said he wanted to set things right between us," Dieul explained. "Ever since he'd met Dean, he's changed a lot. He understands the decisions I made now."

"Well, I- I'm glad you could have a better relationship with him again," Chris said, a small smile appearing on his lips as he looked at Cas.

Dieul glanced up at Sam, Dean, and Cas, looking back to Chris. "But they-"

"Actually," Sam piped up, feeling as though he knew what Dieul was about to say. He looked to Chris, putting on a charming smile. "We were just talking about this," Sam told him, "We were so anxious to set things right with Dieu-ah, _Dani_ , that we drove right though and forgot to book a hotel. So we were wondering if we could spent the night here."

"I don't see the problem with that." Chris shrugged.

"Chris!" Dieul snapped.

"What?"

"They can't-"

"Why not?"

"We- we- don't have enough...space, Chris," She scrambled

"We have a guest bedroom and a couch." Chris pointed out.

"Exactly. How is that enough space?"

Chris shrugged. "Well, Sam can take the couch. And Cas and Dean can have the guest room-"

"We can what now?" Dean asked, his eyebrows raised. "We- we're not- we're not toge- together," He stuttered, glancing up to Sam. "Why does everyone think we're together?"

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Sam questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Somebody's scared of commitment," Dieul mumbled, folding her arms.

Dean narrowed his eyes at her. "We are _not_ -"

"Okay, okay. Listen," Chris began, holding his hands up. "I have a sleeping bag in the closet. From that time we went camping. It's just wasting away in there, it'll be good to put it to use."

"Fine with me, I've slept on worse," Dean muttered quickly in agreement.

"I really don't think this is a good idea-" Dieul began again, looking distressed..

"Hey, you are the one who always said you wanted to reconnect with your family," Chris reminded her. "Well, this is your chance. Family stay at each others houses." Chris kissed her on the cheek. "Why don't you get Emily ready for bed? I'll take care of everything else."

Dieul looked around and slumped her shoulders, sighing in defeat. Without another word, she turned toward the stairs, heading to see her daughter, knowing that seeing her would make her feel better, especially since she hadn't seen her all day.

That night, Dieul rolled over in bed for what felt like the thousandth time.

"Dani," Chris mumbled tiredly from his side of the bed. "Go to _sleep_."

Dieul sighed, closing her eyes and tried to block the thoughts that were filtering through her head. "Chris," she whispered, turning around to face his back. "Maybe this wasn't a good idea."

"It'll be fine," Chris insisted tiredly, "If we could put up with my mother, we can put up with this."

Dieul chuckled softly, sobering up quickly. "This is- this is different, Chris."

"Different how?" Chris asked, turning over to face her.

"Just...different."

"I mean, they're your family, and you're this uncomfortable. Are these guys dangerous or something?" Chris asked suddenly, becoming worried

"No- no, it's not like that. Dangerous isn't the word I'd use. More like...misguided," Dieul muttered.

"Dee, you gotta give me more than that. I just- I mean I can't help but feel like you're hiding something from me."

"I-" She paused, the words burning in her throat. She wanted to tell him everything. She hated keeping little secrets, let alone one this huge. "Do you remember, when we were going over the guest list for our wedding, and you realized none of my family were on there? Only Aaron and Caroline, and a few friends from the shelter and work. And you said, 'At least you should invite your parents. It's not every day they would get to see their daughter walk down the aisle.'"

"It don't see how this is related to you keeping a secret," Chris mumbled.

"Shh. And remember, I got so mad that I wanted to call off the whole damn wedding. And we had this big fight that lasted for days-"

"And I found you crying in the bedroom," Chris remembered.

"You stuck by me," Dieul whispered. "You could have left. But you didn't. I never told you _why_ I never wanted to send them an invitation, even after we sent them."

"You know what I think on the subject. And you know you can talk to me about it whenever you want to."

"I-I know. And one day I will tell you everything. My family...they're just really complicated. I just don't know how to put it into words," She paused, glancing at the bedside clock. "Especially not at two in the morning."

Chris nodded in understanding, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "Get some rest."

"I will," Dieul nodded. "I'm gonna go check on Emily first."

"Okay," Chris smiled at her as she got up.

As Dieul headed down the hall to Emily's room, she let out a heavy breath, thinking about how truly lucky she was to be with someone like Chris. She just hoped she would be able to send the boys back before their unluckiness caught up with her.

Walking to Emily's door, she peeked in to see her daughter sound asleep in her bed. Smiling softly, she quietly walked over and kissed the girl on her cheek, turning off the nightlight and closing the door, leaving it open enough for a small amount of light to filter from the hallway into her bedroom. Dieul made her way towards the guest room, peering inside the halfway open door. Her stomach dropped when she saw that it was empty and she quickly spun around, rushing down the stairs in a panic. She knew this would happen.

Where the hell did they go?

Dieul stopped dead in her tracks when she heard the hushed voices of the three men coming from the living room. She looked over the banister, seeing Castiel pacing next to the couch that both Winchester's sat on, Sam looking to the ground, Dean looking up at the angel.

"What- I mean, what are we supposed to do here?" Sam asked.

"The child is a- a-" Castiel stuttered.

"A kid, Cas. She's a kid," Dean finished, shooting the angel a look.

"She's a _Nephilim_ , and as much as it pains me, we have to-"

"What are you gonna do, take out a little kid?" Dean questioned, his voice hard.

"Do you think this brings me joy?" Cas demanded, stopping his movements

"Honestly, I'm not too sure anymore," Dean commented. "You're all over the place, man."

"We've ended up in the same situation _again_ , only in a different universe."

"Dieul isn't an angel here, why would Emily be anything other than a regular kid?" Sam asked.

"The key word is _here_ ," Castiel began. "If Dieul were to go back-"

"She'd be an angel again?" Dean asked.

Cas nodded. "Theoretically, yes. And if Emily went with her-"

"She's _never_ going to go there." The brunette spoke up from the staircase. Partly, Dani wished she'd kept her mouth shut, continuing to listen to their conversation unnoticed. But she couldn't help it. Castiel's words made her sick and angry.

Though she knew he'd changed considerably since meeting the Winchesters, there was still a part of him that acted only on what he'd been taught all his entire existence. Fear gripped her heart. What if she couldn't reason with him? Castiel was her brother, she would always love and care about him. But at the end of the day, Dani would do _anything_ to prevent him, or anyone else, from harming her daughter.

"Dieul-" Castiel began, his head whipping up to look at her.

" _Don't_ call me that. My name is Dani now," she said evenly as she walked down the stairs. "That was my name a long time ago. I left that life behind."

"I'm sorry, Die-" Castiel paused. "Dani."

"You will _not_ lay a finger on my daughter, do you hear me?" Dani hissed, her voice strong as she approached the three men. Sam and Dean stayed on the couch, watching her with wide eyes. The tone her voice had taken on reminded them a lot of their own mother, something they never thought they'd be able to say, but were glad they finally could.

They understood that all Dani wanted to do was protect her child.

"I don't want to," Cas said honestly, "But the rules-"

"Since when have you followed the rules?" Dani demanded. "You _always_ disobey, Castiel. It's who you are. It's what makes you, _you_."

"And how many times did that work out in my favor? In any of our favor?" Cas asked angrily. "Maybe, that's why everything's the way that it is. Anytime I choose to disobey, all it does is make everything worse. I've tried to do what I thought was right. And it wasn't. But years ago, when I listened to orders, everything was fine."

"It wasn't, Castiel. Believe me. You didn't know what happened behind your back. You and the Winchesters, were _created_ to disobey, to meet one another." She took a step forward. "You miss Heaven. You miss being able to see the stars up close. You miss being _one_ with our brothers and sisters, because before you stepped into the body of Jimmy Novak and raised Dean from perdition, you didn't fully know what emotions were. You were raised as a soldier, only to obey, but when it came right down to it, you thought for yourself and were punished for it. You say disobeying makes everything worse? I say it makes it better. Makes _you_ better."

"Yeah," Sam cleared his throat. "I mean, uh, making mistakes…Dean and I, we've done our fair share."

"Maybe not as big and stupid as some of yours-" Dean mumbled to Cas as Sam elbowed him. " _But_ we have."

"We've learned over the years that not all monster are evil. Not that we're saying Emily is a monster," Sam added hastily when Dani raised an eyebrow at him. "We've learned to fight for what for what we believe in. I mean, Dean was freakin' besties with a damn vampire for crying out loud," Sam grumbled, rolling his eyes.

"First of all, we weren't _besties_. Second, you screwed a demon," Dean shot back, raising an eyebrow at his brother.

"Anyway," Sam huffed, looking back to Dani. "If you can't fight for what you believe in, no matter what it is, you really have nothing at all."

"Yeah, Sasquatch here is right. Even though it's tough sometimes, we've learned to trust each other," Dean added with a nod, looking over to Cas. "You've fought alongside and trusted us for virtually no reason sometimes. So if you honestly, truly believe that little girl is evil we'll back you up and do what we gotta do." He stood up from the couch. " _But_ , if there's even an _inkling_ of doubt in your mind that she isn't, then you have to let this go. It's your choice, man."

Dani was about to object when Dean shot her a gentle look. He knew the angel would do the right there here. Cas glanced down at the floor, feeling all the eyes in the room train on him as he let out a heavy breath.

 **A/N: Sorry it took me so long to update! Sophomore year is hard. Anyway, hope you like this chapter! Follow me on Instagram (U:alternatek2017) for fan art made by phoenixwritesSPN (formally phoenixwrites72)**


	7. Chapter 7: Alternative Motives

After a long pause, Cas let out a breath, looking up, pulling himself away from his thoughts. "If Sam and Dean could forgive me for my faults and give me... _multiple_ second chances, then perhaps Emily deserves one as well."

A small, proud smile spread across Dani's lips as she looked up at Castiel. "Thank you, Castiel. Really," she said gratefully.

"Yes. You're, um...welcome," Cas mumbled, looking unsure if this was the appropriate response for not deciding to kill his niece.

"You can...meet her _officially_ in the morning, if you'd like."

"Officially…?"

"Yes." Dani nodded. "You are her uncle after all. You can meet her at breakfast. Chris will be there to, if he doesn't get called into work."

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"I'll call in the morning to take a few days off, say I have food poisoning. Maybe Aaron would think it was the hamburgers," she added thoughtfully. "I could go a few days without those." She shook her head. "Anyway, I want to get you guys back as fast as I can."

"You think you can do that?" Sam asked in surprise.

"I-I think so," she said, licking her lips nervously, "It's not that I don't know how to cast the spell, it's whether I can. This world...it doesn't allow grace, or magic or anything remotely... _supernatural_ , per-say. I _have_ it I just can't….access it."

"Okay, no biggie," Dean insisted with a confident shrug. "Sam and I will do it."

Dani shook her head. "It won't work. This spell is too big. You'll implode from the effort."

" _Implode_?"

"Yes. It took...someone very special to get me here in the first place," she remembered wistfully.

"Can't that person help us back out?"

"No," Dani mumbled, looking a little sad. "No, that wouldn't be possible."

"Where'd they go?" Sam asked, noticing the change in her tone.

"I don't know."

Dean looked sympathetic for a moment before huffing and throwing his arms out to the side."Then how do we get out?"

Dani bit her lip. "Well, I do know of some books that might be able to help internet, of course. And my memory. Without grace to factor in the occasion, we'll have to crossover on a special day of the year where the veil between worlds is the thinnest."

"Like Halloween?" Sam interjected.

"Exactly," Dani nodded.

"I thought only the dead wandered into the land of the living on that day," Castiel wondered aloud.

"Yeah, that is usually when we have our most...unusual ghost haunts," Dean agreed dryly.

"How do you think they get over here?" Dani asked, rolling her eyes. "Nine times out of ten it went through the wrong doorway. Eventually, it fades completely from lack of supernatural elements." She shrugged. "It's part of the rules."

"Huh," Dean snorted. "If only we had the same luck. Any idea when the next one is?"

"No," Dani said tiredly, "And we're not going to know until the morning. It's almost three and I haven't gotten any sleep. I don't know when Chris is going to leave for work and I'll like to make him breakfast before he does. Go to bed, all of you. Unless you'd like to have any more secret meetings in my living room?"

All feeling thoroughly reprimanded, the boys shared a look, then looked back to Dani with a nod. Sam headed back to the couch while Dean and Castiel went back to the guest bedroom, Dani following after them up the stairs to her own.

"No funny business, you two. If Emily wakes up, you're both dead meat," Dani called as they went to their room.

Amidst Dean's incoherent sputtering, she heard Cas ask, "'Funny business? From what I understand, business is always quite serious."

Dani refrained from chuckling at her brother's innocence. Sam, however, didn't seen to have as much control. She saw the lamp light go out downstairs and went into her own bedroom, quietly shifting until she was under the covers.

"Everything good?" Chris mumbled. As he turned over, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand, noticing it was almost an hour since Dani had left. "You were gone a long time."

"Yes," Dani replied, pulling his arm over her stomach, moving until her back was pressed against his chest. "Everything's fine."

Morning came suddenly, the strong smell of coffee jolting him awake. Once he realized where he was, and that he was, in fact _not_ trapped in an abandoned warehouse somewhere that a monster was squatting in, Dean let out a sigh, shutting his eyes as he laid his head back down on the pillow that was built into the sleeping bag Dieul had given him. Rubbing his eyes, Dean looked over at Cas, who he found snoring lightly on the bed. He hadn't even bothered to take his trenchcoat off, instead sleeping slightly curled, blankets bunched all around him. '

Look's like that _no Grace in this universe_ thing hit him real hard and real fast.

With a groan, Dean pulled himself up from the floor, determined to at least get some coffee and food before thoughts about all the problems they were facing popped back into his head. As he walked down the stairs, he heard the murmur of voices in the kitchen and headed there, stopping in the doorway to see Sam already wide awake at the kitchen table, holding a mug of coffee, sitting at the table with Chris, who had his own cup. Emily sat next to her father, sipping a cup of orange juice.

"Good morning!" Dani greeted Dean, glancing up from the batter she was pouring into a pan. "There's fresh coffee in the pot. The mugs are in the cabinet above the microwave. Cream and sugar is over there." She pointed to the containers sitting by the stove. "Is Castiel up?"

"Uh, no," Dean said, taken slightly aback by her attitude . She seemed shockingly relaxed for walking in on the conversation that she did last night. "No, he's still sleeping." Dean replied, glancing over at Sam. "Not surprised that you're already up."

"Hey," Sam shrugged. "Early bird gets the worm."

"But the second mouse gets the cheese," Dean muttered with a grin, making his way over to the coffee pot, pouring himself a cup. He kept the coffee black, leaning against the counter.

"What mouse?" Castiel asked, appearing in the kitchen doorway, his hair sticking up all over the place.

"Ever heard of a hairbrush?" Dean asked, an eyebrow raised as he sipped his coffee.

"Yes," The angel replied all too seriously, his eyebrows furrowed in confusion from Dean's question.

Dani smiled at him, shaking her head. "Morning, Cas. There's coffee over there on the counter, if you want some." She nodded to where Dean was standing.

"Actually...I'm a little...hungry," Cas replied sheepishly, his stomach growing almost as if on cue.

"Perfect," Dani flipped a few pancakes onto a plate, bringing them over to the table. "I'm making breakfast."

Cas pulled a chair out at the table, placing a few pancakes onto the plate in front of him. He began eating. Chris watched him, noticing that he was a little...strange. But he'd accept that. Dani's family was in turn, his family too.

"So what is it exactly that you three do? Dani was telling me you're have a business together," Chris said, drinking some of his coffee as Dani placed a carton of syrup on the table, brushing Emily's hair behind her ear with a smile as she passed.

"We're exterminators," Sam explained.

"Oh."

"Yeah. It's a...family business." Dean shrugged.

"What's the name of it?"

Dean stared at him for a moment, blinking twice. "Of what?"

"Your business," Chris clarified for him.

"Monster Hunters," Cas interjected, gaining a strained look from Dani, Dean and Sam and a set of raised eyebrows from Chris.

" _Monster Hunters_?" Chris repeated in question.

"Yeah," Sam laughed nervously. "Because you know...all of the roaches, rats. Creepy crawlies. Some people look at them as... _monsters_."

"I can't say I would disagree with them," Chris muttered, glancing over to Dani, who had a forced smile on her face as she watched the trainwreck happening in front of her. Chris looked back to Sam. "That's an...interesting name. I, uh, I've never heard of you around here."

"Well, that's because we…travel," Dean added quickly.

"Traveling exterminators?" Chris asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Bed Bugs are everywhere," Cas said seriously, looking up from his pancakes. "They bite."

"So I've heard," Chris said, beginning to sound amused.

"Do we have bed bugs?" Emily asked, glancing up from her orange juice.

"No. Your house is very clean," Castiel replied, smiling at the little girl.

"Yeah. Not a monster in sight around here," Dean said before sipping his coffee. "Something I'm definitely not used to."

Chris looked up in question. "Oh, yeah? How do you know?"

Dean shrugged. "We would know, trust me."

"What's your catchphrase again?" Dani called from the stove, bringing another plate of pancakes to the table. She shot the boys a look as she passed. "Saving people's houses, exterminating things?"

"Something like that," Dean mumbled dryly.

"Anyway, I'm sure we could find something better to talk about over breakfast than bugs," Dani said, trying to change the subject. "Emily, you want more pancakes, sweetie?"

"Sure," Emily smiled as her mother pushed some more pancakes onto her plate.

Realizing how badly Dani wanted the subject changed, Sam said the first thing that came to mind. "Does Emily have school today?"

Emily pouted, mumbling something under her breath as she stuck a forkful of pancakes in her mouth.

"Yes," Dani said, looking relieved. She wouldn't have to worry much about her. At least for a little while.

"But _why_?" Emily whined.

"Because I said so. And it's a Tuesday. You have to go just like every other kid. I don't make the rules," Dani smiled

"But what if Joshua is mean to me again?" Emily asked with a pout.

"Just do what I told you and everything will be fine, honey."

"But Mom, it's not working."

"Hey, you know what I think?" Chris interjected.

Dani scowled at him. "No, what?" She knew exactly what he thought.

"I think she should stick up for herself," Chris shrugged, "She shouldn't let him push her around like he does."

"Violence isn't the answer," Dani insisted, looking upset. "A teacher can separate them, stop it from ever happening again."

"So can a well placed punch," Chris insisted. "I'm not saying she should go full _WWE_ on him, just something to let him know she's means business."

"No," Dani shook her head. "No amount of violence is okay."

"What do you guys think?' Chris looked to Sam, Dean and Cas. The three of them glanced over at Dani, who was still scowling. They shared a look with each other.

"She should stick up for herself," Dean finally said.

"But she shouldn't hurt him," Sam added.

"Well, if he's being a little jerk-"

"It's still not right, Dean. You don't fight fire with fire."

"But you don't just sit around and wait to get burned either," Dean mumbled.

"Bottom line, no child of mind is going to settle something with a fist," Dani insisted, looking over to Emily. "Right, honey?"

"Yeah," Emily smiled.

"Great. Now go get ready for school."

"Alright," Emily sighed, scooting her chair back, pushing away from the table before heading towards the stairs. The sound of her feet thumping loudly as she went to her room to get ready echoed through the otherwise quiet house

"What did I say about running up the stairs?!" Dani called out.

"Sorry!" Emily yelled back down, already at the top.

"Uh-huh," Dani mumbled to herself, a small smile on her face as she sat down to finally eat her breakfast.

"At least she's not sliding down the banister anymore," Chris pointed out with a grin "Next think you know she'll be pulling a _Kevin McCallister_ if we leave her home alone."

"If I'm ever as dumb as those parents to forget one of my kids, just take me out right then and there," Dani mumbled, chuckling lightly.

"So what will you guys be up to today?" Chris asked Sam, Dean and Cas, the latter of which who was still stuffing his face with pancakes.

"Oh, you know...stuff." Dean said vaguely.

"We'll be catching up," Dani said shooting Dean a look. "You know, since we' haven't seen each other in years. And then they have to go back home. As soon as possible"

"What? Why?" Chris asked. "You guys just got here."

"They have a some stuff they need to take care of," Dani explained. "Stuff that needs their _immediate_ attention."

"Uh, yeah," Sam nodded. "Some business stuff we have to do."

"Well, that's too bad," Chris said, looking disappointed. "If you guys are ever in the area again, you're welcome to stop by. I'm sure Emily would like to get to know you guys."

"Well, we'd like to get to know her, too," Dean muttered. Dani shot him a look, one that made the expression _if looks could kill_ have meaning.

"I don't believe that came out how you wanted, Dean," Castiel said.

"Ah, you know what I mean," Dean scowled. "She's a cute kid."

"You should get going," Dani said, turning back to Chris "You wouldn't want to be late."

Chris glanced down at his watch. "Oh, you're right," he got up, taking his plate and coffee cup to the sink, placing them down. "Emily! Time to go!" he called.

"Coming!" Emily shouted from the top of the stairs. She thumped her way down until she reached the bottom, wearing a pink and white outfit with purple sneakers.

"Alrighty, kiddo. Let's head out," Chris smiled at Emily, stopping behind Dani's chair to place a kiss on top of her head. "Thanks for breakfast, babe."

"You're welcome," Dani smiled, reaching up to place a kiss on his cheek. "Stay safe."

"I always do."

"This was was all I had left clean," Dani heard Emily grumble as her and Chris went out the front door. "I hate pink."

"How are _all_ of your purple clothes dirty?" Chris asked, his voice fading as they left. "You have a _ton_!"

Dani laughed, looking up from her plate. As soon as her eyes settled on the three men in her kitchen, she instantly sobered. Her family was gone, safe for now. It was time she focused on returning the Winchesters and Castiel to their universe

"So," She began, wasting no time to get down to business, "You need to tell me everything."

"Where do we start?" Sam asked.

"Where are you guys exactly in the timeline?"

"Timeline?"

"Time is fluid. It moves faster or slower depending on the universe," Castiel explained.

"And as far as I can tell, yours runs faster then this one, although not by much. Just enough for the writers to write the script and for them to shoot scenes, give or a take however long it takes them to put it together. So, a month or two?"

"That would make sense, yeah," Sam nodded.

"What's that got to do with it?" Dean asked.

"Because they're so intertwined, maybe if we have a better understanding of how the two universe work alongside each other, maybe we can get you back easier," Dani suggested. "The last episode of the show was about Lily Sunder."

"Alright, well, that's not too far off. A couple days before we came here, we were at a Prince of Hell's farm where Cas almost died," Dean said, very clearly still affected by what had occured.

"You almost _died_?" Dani asked her brother, looking over at him with worried eyes.

" _Almost_ ," Cas nodded. "But I didn't."

Dani let out a heavy breath, shaking her head. "The Winchester's really have had some influence on you, huh, Castiel?"

"I've been told," Cas replied, glancing down.

"That's not a bad thing. I know people have told you it is, but it's really not. They're not perfect, far from it. Very, very, _very_ far-"

"We get it," Sam interjected, shooting her a strained smile when she glanced over at him.

"Anyway. They _are_ good people. Really," Dani said, looking to the boys. "Which is why we have to get you home. So you can keep doing what you do."

"Completely fucking up the world?" Dean guessed dryly with a scoff.

"Well...yes. And _saving_ it," Dani added an intense honesty to her voice. After allowing a small silence to fall over the room, she began again. "So, how exactly did you guys get here? In detail."

"Cas was telling us about you and mentioned Heaven Archives, which sounded pretty useful," Sam explained. "We were trying to figure out a way to get there when I found this book that was written by a priest you had visited-"

"Father Daniel," Dani replied with a nod. "I remember him well."

"Then we did some spell, a freaking glowing door appeared, we walked through it thinking were gonna be in the stupid Heavens Archives, but instead we ended up in a damn closet," Dean complained, still upset about it.

Dani grinned, not able to help herself. "And then you...came out of the closet."

"Oh, _ha_ , _ha_. You're so creative," Dean grumbled sarcastically. "Like I haven't heard that one before."

Sam furrowed his brow, glancing up to his brother in question. Dean ignored him, grimacing as he drank the rest of his now nearly cold coffee.

"I'm sorry, I had to," Dani chuckled lightly, tucking a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Yeah, yeah." Dean rolled his eyes.

"Okay. Let's get down to business," Sam said briskly.

"We have to find a way back before Lucifer's child is born," Castiel said urgently.

Dani looked up at her brother, trying to hide the discomfort she felt with the situation at hand. "And what will you do, exactly? Providing the you find the mother before he does?"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it," Sam interjected, sensing Dani's discomfort. After what she'd told them last night, he didn't want to make her worry more than she already did.

They weren't monsters, they didn't hurt the innocent...at least that's what Sam was trying to tell himself.

"Until then," Sam continued, trying to change the subject. "It couldn't hurt to do a little old fashioned researching."

"Dude we have the internet for a reason," Dean complained, crossing his arms.

"No, Sam is right. There's a library on the campus in town that has a lot of old books on lore. I'm sure we could find something there," Dani said.

"I thought you already knew these things," Dean said raising a eyebrow expecently, looking impatient. "Being the Keeper and all?"

Dani scrowled. "There are many things I know. However, there isn't much I can do, being away from the archives," she said stiffly, gripping the cup she had wrapped in her hands tightly.

"Also without grace," Cas chimed in. "As angels, we're all but useless."

"Correct," Dani nodded, still looking a little miffed about Dean's comment. "You're lucky, though. Gabriel gave me some of the books I left behind in heaven as a wedding gift." She started to get up from her chair. "I'll get those and we can head to the library."

With that, Dani got to her feet, beginning to head up to her and Chris's bedroom. No one even so much as muttered a word to her as she left, but as her foot hit the first step she heard Sam and Castiel asking Dean why he has to be this way.

Even though he annoyed her just now, she couldn't be too mad. He did save the world on a couple occasions

Pushing her frustrations behind her, Dani head into the bedroom, leaving the ceiling light off as she went, needing only the natural light to come in from the windows. She knew exactly where she'd left the books that meant so much to her. In the deepest corner of their walk-in closet, she knelt down, picking up the dusty box that contained the books. She hadn't laid a hand on it since they'd been placed there six years earlier.

Opening the box, Dani ran her hand lightly over the top of the first book, remembering her shock at seeing them in Gabriel's hands when he'd presented them to her.

 _"How did you get these?" I gasped, gaping at the three thick volumes Gabriel held in his hands effortlessly. I hesitantly touched the top one's cover, a tingle moving over my fingertips as I did so. Suddenly, the urge to read the familiar pages within came over me and I yanked my hand back like something was about to bite me._

 _"Oh, you know," Gabriel said with a carefless grin. "I have a few tricks up my sleeve."_

 _I smiled, pulling in a breath. "Seriously, Gabriel."_

 _"Well, being the former Messenger still has its perks. Like knowing all the backdoors."_

 _"You shouldn't have done this," I said, shaking my head._

 _"And why not?"_

 _"I left all of that behind." I gestured to the books, glancing at the guests around us, making sure none of them saw us._

 _Gabriel sighed, almost looking sad. "It's still who you are, Dieul."_

 _"That's the pot calling the kettle black," I snorted. "Former Messenger?"_

 _"I guess we both have identity issues," Gabriel shrugged. "Besides, they're a gift. You can't return gifts."_

 _"You're such an asshole," I grumbled._

 _Gabriel smirked. "Watch your mouth, now. Daddy wouldn't like that very much."_

 _I rolled my eyes, "Give them here."_

 _"Please, your much too weak now," he chuckled._

 _"Gabriel, give me my books."_

 _"Hey. They're not just yours."_

 _I chuckled. "You've never opened one in your life,"_

 _"For your information, I've dabbled in writing," He said with a grin. "For all you know I could've written in these books right here."_

 _"Better not have," I said, narrowing my eyes at him._

 _"Didn't say I did for sure," Gabriel shrugged. "Where's what's-his-name's car? I'll drop these off and then I have to pop on out of here."_

 _I frowned, disappointed he couldn't stay longer. "You're leaving so soon?"_

 _He smiled apologetically. "You know how it is. Places to be, women to do.:."_

 _"Right," I said, "And TMI."_

 _"I'll come back in a few months," he promised. "We have a lot to catch up on."_

 _"We do," I smiled. I started to walk away until I heard him call my name._

 _"Duiel…" he hesitated. He looked serious again and I was suddenly reminded of standing in that shining doorway, him telling me that if I left, I could never come back. "You deserve this," he said, nodding over to where Chris was laughing with some of his police buddy's. "Don't ever let anyone tell you you don't. And don't let anyone try to take that away from you, either."_

 _I nodded, confused with his sudden change in attitude, but appreciative of what he had said. I didn't get a chance to ask exactly what he meant though, because he began to walk towards Chris's car._

 _Still slightly puzzled, I put the feeling out of my head, instead feeling contentment as I kissed Chris on the lips for the third time this evening, ignoring the hoots of laughter and suggestive comments that followed._

Dani closed her eyes, letting the bittersweet memory of seeing Gabriel for the last time - alive, that is - wash over her. Opening her eyes slowly, she gathered her strength, putting her hands under the box and lifted, grunting at the weight. Slowly, she got to her feet, unsteadily beginning to walk back where she came from.

"Here they are," Dani grunted as she turned the corner of the kitchen and set the box down on the table. "I don't really remember everything that's in there," she said apologetically, "It's been... _years_ since I've looked at them."

"You _do_ remember how to read this though, right?" Dean asked, picking the first one up and ruffling through the pages, staring down at the enochian symbols with wide eyes. "It's making my head hurt just _looking_ at it."

"I'm a little rusty, but I'm sure Cas can help with that," Dani nodded to her brother.

"Of course," Castiel replied, shooting her a strange look.

"Great. That library I told you about isn't too far from here. With the four of us, we should be able to find something fairly fast. Hopefully."

"Great," Dean said. "So where's your keys?"

Dani shot him a skeptic look. "Why?"

"I'm driving," Dean said obviously.

"Oh no you're not. My car, I get to drive." Dani smirked, jingling the keys in her hand. "Sounds like somebody you know?"

Dean rolled his eyes. "Do I at least get shotgun?"

"No."

"Fine. But you better not play some crappy music," Dean huffed, pushing away from the counter as the four of them headed to the garage, Sam with the large books in his hands.

"Hey, you're the one that likes _Taylor Swift_ , not me," Dani muttered with a grin.

"I do not," Dean said, a sour, defensive look on his face.

"Oh, please," Sam scoffed out a laugh. "I've seen your playlist. You nearly have her entire discography."

"You know what, we don't have time for this," Dean grumbled, about to open the back door behind the driver seat when Dani placed a hand on his shoulder, stopping him. He looked up at her.

"It's okay, Dean. Just... _Shake It Off_ ," Dani smiled brightly. Dean narrowed his eyes at her, flinging the door open, plopping inside.

With traffic, the drive to the library took fifteen minutes. The large building loomed above them as they approached. Cas moved ahead, opening the door for Dani and Sam, who was gracious enough to carry the books all the way inside and to the back table where the lore section was available to the public. They all began pulling books off the shelves that they thought would be helpful and set them down on the table.

"I'll be right back," Dani said after looking thoughtful for a minute. "I think they have a section on ancient texts that I want to go check out."

"Do you want me to come with you?" Cas offered, looking up from where he was looking through a book.

"If you want," Dani shrugged. "And then it's time to start translating the books."

"Sam and I will start going through these," Dean said gesturing to the pile of books with a scowl. "Is beer allowed in here?"

Dani rolled her eyes and turned to head toward the front desk, Cas following behind her. After the desk lady scurried off to go check in the back for the books Dani requested, Cas cleared his throat and glanced around.

"Back at the house," he began awkwardly, "You called me 'Cas'"

Dani raised an eyebrow. "I didn't know that was a problem."

"It's not," Cas hurredly insisted. "It's just, well, Sam and Dean call me that-"

"I just thought it'd be nice, hearing a name you associate with family," Dani interrupted. "I'm sorry, I know I probably don't fit in the category anymore-"

"No, no," Cas shook his head. "Dieul, you will always be my sister."

"I betrayed heaven. I left you."

"I forgive you. I understand now what you did to get away. _Why_ you did it. And I can tell...that you're very happy here, more so than you ever were in heaven."

"Thank you, Castiel."

"Of course," Cas smiled warmly. The librarian came from the back room then, a pile of books on the small tray she pushed beside her.

"This is what I could find," she grumbled.

"That's perfect, thank you," Dani smiled, taking half of the pile, leaving the others for Cas to grab.

As the pair headed towards the back of the library where they'd left the brothers only moments ago, the voice of a young girl in hysterics suddenly broke through the quiet air in the large room. Cas and Dani shared a quick look of confusion before rushing forward their last few steps until they rounded a corner to find Sam and Dean sitting frozen at the table, a teenage girl with long blonde hair standing in front of them, clutching a book to her chest with one hand, the other to her mouth as she breathed heavily through her nose.

"I can't believe this!" She squealed, her voice slightly muffled by her palm.

"Um," Sam stuttered.

" _Jared Padalecki_ ," she breathed, "And _Jensen Ackles_. Oh, my god."

Out of the corner of his eye, Sam saw his brother roll his eyes, about to say something he assumed would be stupid. To stop him, Sam swiftly,but subtly elbowed Dean in the ribs, shooting him a quick look that read _just play along_.

"Hi," Dean sighed, giving in, shooting the girl a strained smile. "So, you're a fan?"

The girl giggled, blushing as she shifted from foot to foot. "A little. I have all the seasons on DVD and a bunch of merch. I'm like your _biggest_ fan," She paused, thinking it over for a split second. "Well, one of them, I guess. We sort of have a club," She babbled, nervously biting her lip as she continued, "We, um, gather every Thursday to watch the show and get caught up on all the news and stuff. How are your kids?" She asked suddenly. "And your wives? Are they here?" She asked, stretching her neck out to look around the library.

"Okay, you seriously gotta take a breath," Dean said.

"Dude," Sam hissed.

The girl smiled, letting out a breath. "I know, I'm sorry. I'm just so excited. I never- I never thought I'd get to meet you guys."

"It's okay," Sam said, smiling awkwardly. "So I guess you uh...want a picture?"

"Would you mind?" she asked eagerly. "I mean, if you're busy…"

"No, no, it's fine," Sam smiled, standing to his feet while the girl fumbled, taking her phone from her pocket.

"Dude, really?" Dean grumbled.

"Come on," Sam hissed back.

With a heavy sigh, Dean got up, trudging over to the girl as she attempted to hold her phone out to take a picture with the front facing camera. As the screen focused on their faces, she caught a glimpse of the people standing behind her, a sharp breath leaving her lungs the instant she saw him. She spun around, her mouth dropping open.

"Misha!?" The girl shrieked.

Castiel glanced over at Dani, his eyes wide and confused. She nudged him forward, giving him a smile. "You'll be okay," She whispered to her brother.

"Um," The angel begin, swallowing hard. "Hello."

"Oh my god, are you honestly doing Cas right now?!" The girl asked excitedly. "Is this even real life!?"

"Depending on what your perception of _real life_ , might be. Technically, this is _your_ _real life_. So, the answer would be yes. Of course, it's real life," Cas answered, completely serious. Behind the girl, Dean rolled his eyes, rubbing his face with his hand.

"I knew you'd be good at not breaking character! Except for when Jared fondles you, I guess," She giggled. Sam grimaced, his brow furrowed at that as the girl continued to gush. "That really is a great line, by the way, _of course it's real life_ ," She lowered her voice, mimicking Castiel's. "

Castiel cleared his throat. "Yes, well-"

"We're very busy," Dani interrupted him, smiling at the girl. "They just came here to relax for awhile and practice for their scenes, so if you wouldn't mind if we took that picture now….?"

"Oh, yeah," she said, looking a little disappointed. "Do you mind taking the picture?"

"Of course not," Dani smiled. "Just one sec. Casti- I mean, _Misha_ and I need to put these books down."

The girl smiled excitedly. "The others so not going to believe this.

"Well, pics or it didn't happen, right?" Dean mumbled sarcastically, getting in position behind the girl..

"Oh, Jensen," The girl giggled.

Dean rolled his eyes, not even trying to keep his expression neutral. Sam elbowed him when the girl wasn't looking, giving his brother a wide-eyed look. Sam didn't like this either, but he also didn't want to ruin the reputation of the actors. As weird as the entire thing was, it seemed like a lot of these people really respected them.

"Alright guys, ready?" Dani asked, taking the phone from the girl.

"Uh-huh," Dean complained as Cas stepped over to them, standing awkwardly to his right. The girl stood in between Sam and Dean, a big smile on her face as she wrapped each arm around them. Dean kept his arms down to his sides while Sam uncomfortably draped an arm across her shoulder.

"On three. One, two, three." Dani pressed the button on the iphone a few times, snickering slightly at Sam and Dean's forced smiles and Castiel's grave look. _Yup_ , Dani thought to herself, _if people didn't think Jared and Jensen were method actors now, this picture sure sold the look._

"Thank you _so_ much," the girl gushed again, plucking her phone from Dani's hands, beginning to look threw her photos.

"Yeah, yeah, not a problem," Sam assured, running his hands through his hair. "I'm really sorry, but we're busy filming and you know how strict they are about staying on schedule…"

"Oh, I bet," she nodded. "Don't worry, I won't tell anyone you guys are here. I just have to stay that I- I really love you guys. Everything you do," She smiled, turning to the angel. "Especially you, Misha. You're all so selfless and I just wanted to thank you."

The two Winchester's shared a look with Castiel, slightly taken aback by her words. Sam cleared his throat, smiling at her. "Thanks. That- that's really sweet of you to say."

"I can't wait for the new episode!" The girl smiled widely, heading off down the hallway, still staring down at the pictures on her phone.

"Oh boy, am I glad she's gone," Dean muttered, plopping back down in a chair,his handover his face. "I don't think I can take much more of us pretending to be these _actors_. Damn, I really need a beer. Are you sure I'm not allowed have one in here?"

Dani scowled at him, turning back to her books instead of answering him. "We've wasted too much time. We need to get to work."

"What's the rush?" Dean asked, with a shrug. "So we don't find it today. There's always tomorrow and the day after that. If time moves slowly here, the longer I'm away from the devil's baby mama, the better."

"Well, no offense, but you guys bring bad luck and I don't need any of that catching up to you while I'm around."

"You know," Dean said casually, leaning back in his chair about to plop his boots on the table when Sam and Cas looked at him with disapproval. Dean rolled his eyes, looking back to Dani. . "You've broken a lot of rules, what with coming here and getting hitched in this world while leaving everyone to rot in your _home_ universe."

"Dean," Castiel snapped.

He ignored him. "And then, there's your kid. She's what, five; almost six? So that had to be around the time we put Lucifer in the cage and the war in Heaven started."

"Great job counting," Dani said sarcastically. "Anything else to add?"

"Yeah, " Dean said. "I think all this researching is bullshit. You know how to get us home. You have from the start."

"And pray tell, why would I keep that information?" Dani asked, trying to hide her emotions. She should've known they'd figure it out.

"Because you're running from something." Dean narrowed his eyes. "Or someone. And you want us to take care of whatever it is because you're too scared to do it yourself. "

Dani glared down at Dean, leaning forward on the table until she was inches from him. "You have no idea what you're talking about," she hissed. "So don't you _dare_ pretend to know _anything_ about my life."

"Alright, alright," Sam interjected, holding a hand between the two of them. "Look, I think what Dean is trying to say is that back in our universe, you felt alone. Undervalued all because you didn't want you fight. And- and you were. So you wanted to get away. And I understand that. But now it's not just you that you have to look out for. You have a family. And now someone is threatening them and you're running out of options-"

"And then here we come, a few hunters who have a certain level of expertise that you need. Only, they need to get home and you're the only person who can make that happen," Dean added harshly.

"So, you think I'm holding you hostage in order to get you to help me?" Dani asked.

.

Dean shrugged smugly. "I mean, you needed to get out of the house because _you_ think it's being watched, or you didn't want to spend anymore time there then you had to, just in case he was close enough to suspect that _maybe_ that was where you lived."

Dani shook her head, crossing her arms. "You weren't this much of a dick when you were with Tori," They heard her mutter.

"Who?" Sam asked, furrowing his brow, glancing over to Dean. "Do you know a _Tori_?"

"Nope," Dean mumbled, popping the _P_ , mouthing _she's crazy_ to his brother

"I'm not crazy! Tori-" Dani paused, remembering the promise she'd made to the girl she met what felt like a lifetime ago in another place in time. Dani let out a breath, changing the subject. "So, how did you know?"

"Well, no one comes to libraries anymore now that we have the internet. And, you said Gabriel gave you those books as a wedding present, so figured he would have told you just in case something happened."

"Well, you're wrong about that. Gabriel didn't teach me anything. He knew I had a new life and wanted nothing to do with dimension jumping. I only use it in case of emergency."

"Dani, I- I think this counts as one," Sam said cautiously. "Look. If we help you, and you help us, then we both get what we need. How does that sound?

Dani sighed, not wanting to give a straight answer right away. "I feel like this is going to be an ongoing discussion. Which we will have plenty of time to have in the car while we get everything we need."

"Son of a bitch," Dean huffed as Dani pushed away from the table, leaving the room.

"We have to help her," Cas piped up.

"Excuse me? If you forgot, our universe is about to be burned from the inside out by the spawn of Satan?!"

"Dieul is my sister. She is my family. And if there's anything I've learned from the Winchesters, it's that you help family," Cas said, standing tall as he turned on his heel, heading off in the direction Dani had went.

Sam glanced over at his brother. "He's-"

" _Right_ , _Dean_ ," Dean mimicked Sam horribly, rolling his eyes as he stood to his feet, mumbling to himself. "I don't know who he thinks he is, throwing my own words back into my damn face. Fucking angel."

"Hey. Practice what you preach, dude," Sam shrugged, standing up alongside Dean.

Dean glared at his brother, letting out an angry breath as he began to head for the exit. "For Christ sake, I need some fucking whiskey."

 **A.N: Heeey! I'm not dead, just a lot of school work I had to do, but summer is coming up so me and phoenixwritesSPN should be** **able to right more! Also, there's something we're up to ;) See y'all soon!**


End file.
